


Coming Home

by amy1705



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipient's name:  settiai for 3ships<br/>Word count: 1200<br/>Rating: R<br/>Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager<br/>Threesome: B’Elanna Torres/Tom Paris/Harry Kim<br/>Recipient's requested element: in the aftermath</p><p>Originally posted on livejournal on January 14, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Harry Kim opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. That's not supposed to be green. He realizes he is in a strange bed. He gingerly moves his free hand to the right and thinks This isn’t my bed. It's too smooth, too warm, too male. He turns his head and comes face to face with his best friend, Tom Paris. 

"Good morning sunshine." Tom greets him with a sleepy grin.

"Tom, why am I here? In your bed-- what --Did we?"

"You don't remember? B'Elanna he doesn't remember what happened last night."

He feels the warm body pressed to his back move and a golden arm snakes around his waist as B'Elanna Torres kisses his neck. 

"After the birthday party for Neelix, we came back here, “ B’Elanna murmurs in his ear.  
As she kisses him, memories of the night before start to flood his mind. 

His tongue down Tom's throat as he grinds against him in the corridor. Feeling the delicate ridges of B'Elanna's spine as she moves above him impaled on his cock. Sucking Tom deep into his mouth while B'Elanna hungrily watches them.

B'Elanna strokes his chest and dips her hand a bit lower while nibbling on his neck.

"Sorry about the love bites. I'll get the dermal regenerator in a minute."

"What time is it?" he suddenly asks.  
"0702."

"Oh no! I'm on duty at 0730," he says in a panic. Harry Kim grabs his clothes, pulls them on hurriedly and rushes out of Tom's quarters.

 

Later that day

Harry is on the bridge at the Ops station. 

“Torres to Captain”

“Yes, B'Elanna,” Janeway replies

“We're having some problems with the aft sensors. Those anomalies have appeared again. Ensign Kim is the most familiar with them.”

“I'll send Harry down to give you a hand.”

“Thank you Captain. Torres out.”

“Ensign Kim, report to Lieutenant Torres in Engineering.” 

Harry starts to say something and decides not to. How do you explain to your boss that you don’t want to deal with your co-worker because you woke up in bed with her less than 6 hours ago?

Chakotay, sitting in his normal spot next to the captain asks him,"Is there a problem Ensign Kim?"

“No Commander,” he replies and heads into the turbo lift to Engineering.

 

Three days later

“Hey, are you ready for our camping trip tomorrow?” Tom Paris asks Harry as he joins him in the turbo lift.

“Is that tomorrow?”

“We're going to Yellowstone.”

“I uuhh can't make it. Sorry.”

“Why? We've has this planned for two weeks.”

“I have to write a report for Chakotay about the aft sensor anomalies.”

“The same aft sensor anomalies we've had since we left Deep Space 9?” Tom asks.

“Yeah I thought it was time to -“

“You know how long it took me to get 18 hours on the holodeck. The things I have to do for the Doc. And helping Neelix clean some kind of hair pasta that I am never, ever going to eat because I've seen where it comes from.” Tom’s has been rising in tone until he is almost yelling.

"If you're going to act this way because I have to work, forget the whole trip." Harry says in a low, rushed tone then walks quickly away.

What the fuck just happened? Tom thinks to himself.

 

One week later

Tom and B'Elanna are sitting down to dinner in the mess hall.  
"There he is. I'm tired of him running away from us every time he sees us off duty. We are going to discuss this or I'll feed him to a targ." B'Elanna mutters to her boyfriend.

"Remember he's still just a kid. Besides, there are no targs in the Delta Quadrant."

"You know what I mean," B'Elanna replies.

"You go that way and we'll cut off his escape route."

"Yes ma'am."

"Harry, come eat dinner with us." B'Elanna calls out to him

"Yeah, it’s been a while since we spent any free time together." Tom adds.

Harry looks for an escape route but sees that he has been outflanked. He sighs in resignation and joins Tom and B'Elanna at their table.

"What is going on Harry? Why are you avoiding us?" Tom asks

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just not spending time with you outside of work.

"That's avoiding, Starfleet." B’Elanna dryly comments.

"I already screwed up our friendship. I didn't want to mess up your relationship with something stupid I did when I was drunk."

"You were flirting with both of us at the party. We were flirting back." Tom grins as he says this.

"I had too much of that Govindan ale." Harry says as an excuse for his behavior.

"You weren't that drunk. The three of us knew what we were doing. Even if you ran out that morning and pretended like it never happened."

"I had a duty shift on the bridge. Then I was too embarrassed to talk about it."

"Why were you embarrassed?? Too good for us?" B’Elanna asks.

"No, B'Elanna. I wasn't -- It was --"

"Then why?" she repeats.

"I was embarrassed that I was one who wore you out. Like I was a sex fiend or something. Then I moved on to Tom." His ears have turned bright red and he refuses to look either of them in the eye.

"Those noises I was making were NOT complaints," Tom comments.

"I had the M'jaritan flu earlier this week. I was still recovering from that.” B’Elanna explains. “That's the ONLY reason you wore me out. Besides I had been looking forward to see you two fuck each other."

"Really?" Harry's eyes widen in amazement and his ears somehow manage to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Tom told me you two almost slept together, but you felt guilty for cheating on Libby and broke it off."

"That was a long time ago."

"The attraction was still there. Obviously."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Too bad I was looking forward to it." Torres said.

"Me too." Tom chimes in.

"But the three of us? You two are so good for each other."

"You make us better. It's not unheard of and I think we can make it work. All we can do is try our best." Tom says to his best friend and lover.

“Isn't this a little convoluted? This kind of relationship I mean.” Harry replies.

"This is a small ship; relationships are going to get complicated. Besides the Delaney twins are dating the same guy. We wouldn't be the first triad."

“Triad huh? I like the sound of that. A triangle is the most stable geometric form. So how do we work this out?” Harry Kim asks his partners.

“Let’s continue this discussion somewhere more private.” B’Elanna says and leads her men from the mess hall.

“I’m glad to see Harry finally figured things out,” Kathryn Janeway softly says to Chakotay as the three junior officers leave.  
“They’ll be good for each other and for the ship,” He agrees with his captain as they watch their people finally come home to each other.  
Current Location:Jacksonville, FL


End file.
